The School of Night
The School of Night is a modern name for a group of men centred on Sir Walter Raleigh that was once referred to in 1592 as the "School of Atheism." The group supposedly included poets and scientists such as Christopher Marlowe, George Chapman and Thomas Harriot. There is no firm evidence that all of these men were all known to each other, but speculation about their connections features prominently in some writing about the Elizabethan era. Name Raleigh was first named as the centre of "The School of Atheism" by the Jesuit priest Robert Persons in 1592, but "The School of Night" is a modern name; the theory was launched by Arthur Acheson, on textual grounds, in Shakespeare and the rival Poet (1903). The wording derives from a passage in Act IV, scene III of William Shakespeare's play Love's Labour's Lost, in which the King of Navarre says "Black is the badge of hell / The hue of dungeons and the school of night." There are however at least two other recorded renderings of the line, one reading "suit of night"SCENE III. The same. at shakespeare.mit.edu and the other reading "scowl of night."Love's Labour's Lost at Absolute Shakespeare at absoluteshakespeare.comAct IV. Scene III. Love’s Labour’s Lost. Craig, W.J., ed. 1914. The Oxford Shakespeare at www.bartleby.com The context of the lines has nothing to do with cabals: the King is simply mocking the black hair of Rosaline, his friend Berowne's lover. John Kerrigan explains that the line is perfectly straightforward as it stands, a riposte to Berowne's praise of his dark-haired mistress as "fair", and any attempts to load it with topical significance are misleading; the simple meaning of "black is the school where night learns to be black" is all that is required. |chapter=Introduction}} However, some writers have seen the line as an allusion to Raleigh's 'school of atheism', and have used "The School of Night" as a name for the group. In 1936 Frances Yates found an unpublished essay on scholarship by the Earl of Northumberland, an associate of Raleigh and supposed member of the movement, and interpreted it as inspiring the key celibacy theme of the play. The supposition is discounted as fanciful by some, but nonetheless received acceptance by some prominent commentators of the time. Kerrigan (1982): "This theory has recently fallen into disrepute… Still, the notion...persists among readers and theatregoers...and it is worth driving another nail into its coffin." Atheism It is alleged that each of these men studied science, philosophy, and religion, and all were suspected of atheism. Atheism at that time was a charge nearly the equivalent of treason, since the monarch was the head of the church and to be against the church was, ipso facto, to be against the monarch. However, it was also a name for anarchy, and was a charge frequently brought against the politically troublesome. Richard Baines, an anti-Catholic spy for her Majesty's Privy Council, whose "task was presumably to provide his masters with what they required", charged in an unsworn deposition that he had heard from another that Marlowe had "read the Atheist lecture to Sr. Walter Raleigh and others". This tale of hearsay, from a paid informer, conspicuously fails to substantiate the charges of atheism against the group."an anonymous informer’s unsupported allegations...removes hearsay...into absurdity": Kelsall (1981: 8) Rcognition In popular culture The novel The School of Night by Alan Wall is the story of a present-day researcher who becomes obsessed by connections between Shakespeare's plays and members of the "school". A play, also called The School of Night, by Peter Whelan, dealing with the relationship between Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe, was presented by the Royal Shakespeare Company at The Other Place theatre in November 1992. The School of Night also figures prominently in Nicholas Christopher's novel Veronica http://www.nicholaschristopher.com/ and Anthony Burgess's novel A Dead Man in Deptford. It is also represented in 'Shadow of Night' by Deborah Harkness and in Louis Bayard's 'The School of Night.' References *Muriel C. Bradbrook, The School of Night: A Study in the Literary Relationships of Raleigh (1936) *Frances Yates, A study of Love's labour's lost (1936) Notes Category:Conspiracy theories Category:Secret societies Category:Tudor England Category:English Renaissance